And they call it puppy love?
by Mindy06
Summary: It's the marauders sixth year at Hogwarts... Love, lust, heartbreak, and adventure is in store for the gang along with the rising evil of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.
1. Introduction

She was beautiful, gorgeous, angelic. You name it and she was it. The most stunning girl... scratch that, the most stunning women he had ever laid eyes on. For six long years he's wanted her. Dreamed of her. Annoyed her. And for six long years, she's blown him off. Snubbed him. And ultimately, she's tortured him. Who was this beautiful, but torterous lady? None other than Clover Andrews.

Since Sirius first laid on eyes on Clover, he knew he would never think of another girl the sameway. Sure, he was only eleven at the time, but he was mature for his age. Well, maybe mature isn't the right word. (Come on... have you ever met a mature guy?) More like, understanding. Well, whatever he was, he knew she was the love of his life. Maybe thats why him and James became best mates... they both figured out who they were in love with the very first day that they arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I'm getting ahead of myself. Perhaps I should introduce everyone before I get into the story. Clover Andrews... she has long dark brown hair, royal blue eyes, and light tannish skin. Sheis 5'5, and very much in shape. In Sirius's own words, "She has the body of a goddess!" She was stubborn and tempermental, she always spoke her mind, but she was also quite reserved and shy. She generally didn't like attracting a lot of attention to herself, although because of her very obvious beauty, people generallystared at her as she passed by. She was a muggleborn and was placed in the Gryffindor house at the school. Her best friend was Lily Evans.

Next we have Sirius Black. A handsome young man with black hair, grey eyes, and very tan skin. He was a ladies man. Every girl, except for two, wanted him. There was even a fan club. He could be very charming and seductive, but he could also be the biggest jerk in the world. He was outgoing, loud, wild, and one of the biggest trouble makers in the school. He was also a pureblood. Not that that really mattered, well, to him at least.

Sirius has three best friends. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. All four of them are known as the Marauders a.k.a the schools (and probably the worlds) biggest trouble makers. James has the tall, dark, and cute thing going for him. He has charm and a big personality, but its all directed towards Lily Evans, the one girl he can't have. Then there isRemus, the thoughtful, shy, and mysterious one. He is tall,has light sandy blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. Finally, there is Peter. Short, frumpy, and far from charming, many wonder how he ever managed to make friends with Sirius, Remus, and James.

To conclude the introductions, we have Lily Evans. She is tall, thin, and beautiful with fiery red hair and bright emaerald eyes. She is quite clever and stubborn. And of course, she is the love of James Potter's life... and although she won't admit it, she is quite fond of him as well.

Now that the introductions are over lets get on to the real story...


	2. Visions of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or ideas of the book series. They all belong to J.K Rowling.**

_Dear Lils,_

_So hows your summer been? Mines been alright. I can't __believe my mum made me go to dad's __wedding to that witch ( speaking metaphorically). If you ever meet her, you'll completely understand __what I mean. Besides that, though, my summers been pretty good. I've been in Florida for the past month __and had the most amazing time at Disney World. I suppose for muggles, it really is the most magical place __on earth. Seriously, next summer your totally coming here with me. Maybe during the Christmas holidays __we can come here. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind. He'll be too busy with Maggy, his new wife. Anyway, __did your dear Jamsie try contacting you at all? You know, I really don't understand why you won't date __him. He likes you. You like him. Makes perfect sense for the two of you to be together. Well, I have to start __packing. I do have a flight to catch. See ya tomarrow at Kings Cross._

_With much love,_

_Clover_

She quickly sealed the parchment and tied it to Tilly's (her brown owl) leg. "Be careful Tilly and make sure you stay at Lily's tonight. She'll bring you to me tomarrow." Clover said softly before she sent the owl off. As soon as Tilly was gone from her sight, Clover went back to her packing. Not only was she packing her stuff that needed to go home, but also all her school supplies and robes.She sighed deeply as she thought of the long night ahead of her. She new it was her fault for putting the packing off, but she couldn't really help it. Being organized was never her thing. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'I'll have at least half of the train ride to sleep while Lily's in her Prefects meeting.'

Two young men ran into Kings Cross station, drenched from head to toe. It was pouring rain outside. "I thought it wasn't supposed to rain until we were halfway to the school. Whats with the change?" James Potter asked his friend, Sirius Black.

"Do I look like a weather expert to you?" Sirius replied sarcastically.

"Oye! James, Sirius!" came a voice next to the barrier that lead to Platform 9 3/4.

"Hey! Hows it going Moony?" James yelled back as him and Sirius made their way over to him.

"Not too bad. How about you two? How were your summers?"

"Eh, nothing exciting really happened. We saw Snivellus a couple of times, but we were with me mum, so we didn't get to jinx him." James replied.

"I'm sure that just ruined your whole summer." Remus said in mock sympathy.

"Well... yeah, it did." Sirius replied. "We didn't see Lily or Clover all summer either!"

"Clover was in America for most of the summer, and Lily went on a family vacation to Paris." Remus explained, leading the boys through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4.

"And how do you know all this?" James asked accusingly.

"Well, I do happen to be friends with them..."

"A likely story."

"Oh shove off James. Remus isn't trying to steal our women." said Sirius.

The boys walked onto the train. They searched through the compartments until they came across one where a short, frumpy boy sat alone.

"Hey Wormtail! How was your summer?" James asked.

The boy beamed, "It was so boring. I can't wait 'till the full moon when we get to have some real fun!"

"Speak for yourself." Said Remus, shoving his stuff up next to Peters. "I gotta go though. Prefects meeting."

"This compartments empty. Lets sit here." Lily said, throwing her things above the compartment seats. "I gotta head out though, Prefects meeting and all."

"Alright. Just wake me up when you get back. I want to hear all about Paris." Clover said.

Lily turned and walked out of the compartment, shutting the door behind her as she left. Clover yawned as she tossed her things above the seats, just as Lily had done. She layed down across two of the seats and closed her eyes.

Immediately, she drifted off to sleep. Strange visions started to appear in her head.

_It's a dark, cloudy night. A mysterious cloaked figure is creeping across a yard towards a house. __The figure pulls something out of his cloak and points it at the lock on the door. He then proceeds to __enter the house. He is greeted, however, by another. The man is shouting, but is quickly silenced as __the cloaked figure points at the man with a wand and a green flash fills the room. The next moment __the cloaked figure walks over the body of the man and makes his way upstairs. He opens a door__and comes across a women and her child. She is crying and pleading with the mysterious man. He raises __his wand and points it at her child, but the women covers the baby with her body, and takes the curse __upon herself. The man moves the womens body out of the way and once again trys to curse the young __child. But something goes wrong. There is a blinding green light and horrible screaming..._

Clover awoke very suddenly shaking uncontrollably, with cold sweat running down her face. It took her a moment to realize that she had fallen off the seats and was laying on the floor. She was also not alone. Two young men where beside her, worry clearly shown on their faces.


End file.
